El marica en el cielo debe odiarme
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: Mole despierta herido en el hospital después de una misión. La intolerancia, adicción y el poco autocontrol del castaño hacen a que la inesperada visita de un “viejo camarada” se convierta en un completo desastre, con consecuencias bastante peculiares.


**N/A:** Antes que nada, solo para evitar inconvenientes, no es mi intención ofender la religión de nadie de ninguna manera, simplemente plasme mi punto de vista de los pensamientos del carismático personaje en cuestión.

South park no me pertenece ni tampoco alguno de sus personajes, este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por perversión y gusto personal.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic me refiero al "topo" como Mole (¿la razón? ninguna más banal que: me parece que suena más…genial)

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º**

El piso pedregoso bajo el retumbaba constantemente, el estruendo que lo rodeaba comenzaba a parecerle nada mas que sonidos apagados. Podía sentir un liquido caliente deslizarse de sus sienes por un lado de su rostro, sentía la piel abierta de su costado bañar de sangre sus ropas. Aunque siempre estaba conciente de los riesgos que su "trabajo" acarreaba, lo cierto es que no se permitió pensar que ese seria el ultimo que haría; al menos no tendría que escuchar a su madre reprenderlo por ensuciar sus ropas, ni escucharla dar sermones ridículos acerca de "como debería comportarse alguien de su edad".

Unos brazos calidos y reconfortantes lo sostenían entre ellos, estrechándolo. Al menos aquella vez alguien se había tomado la molestia de sostenerlo hasta su ultimo suspiro, lo mas común era que si el caía estaba por su cuenta, no podía retrasar a los demás o que la misión fracasase por su culpa, por lo que, incluso si solo tropezaba, sus compañeros en turno continuaban sin mirar atrás.

_Pero así las cosas deben ser, si hicieran lo contrario reprendería a su líder de cualquier forma._

Mole suspiró sus últimas palabras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apenas estaba conciente de lo que decía pues luchaba para que las palabras no se hicieran ininteligibles con la sangre que se precipitaba por su boca. Las convulsiones recorrieron su cuerpo hasta que este quedó completamente inerte, ya no podía mover un músculo. No obstante aun tenia conciencia. El calor de los brazos que lo sostenían lo abandonó y fue reemplazado por la dureza del suelo del campo de batalla.

El castaño, supuso que quizá ya era el momento, tan joven y tan hundido en mierda, no podía continuar así. Lo único que lamentaba era que había dejado una cajetilla de cigarros casi completa en su bolsillo. Al menos su ultimo trabajo había sido para Gregory, no para un imbécil cualquiera.

Al fin había llegado la hora, con los parpados pesándole y todo nublándose a su alrededor, no pudo contener su regocijo al pensar en el alboroto que planeaba causar en el mas allá, no iría al cielo, eso era seguro, pero hallaría la manera de encontrarse con dios _ese mamón hijo de puta _y tendría una platica muy seria con ese sujeto, habían un par de cosas que había deseado decirle desde antes de nacer.

Mole hizo un amago de sonrisa, justo cuando su campo de visión disipó la neblina y la oscuridad se adueñó de el…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Abrió los ojos forzosamente, descubriéndose en una habitación decorada completamente de blanco, además de un característico olor a desinfectante.

_Un hospital…_

Podía escuchar los pájaros afuera de su ventana, y pudo apreciar el cielo naranja que iluminaba la ciudad, anunciando que en un par de horas la luna lo reemplazaría.

A juzgar por la actual posición del mismo, Christophe supuso que serian alrededor de las seis con quince minutos.

Christophe tenia aquel sueño desde aquella guerra entre south park y Canadá. Mas que pesadilla eran simplemente recordatorios continuos de cómo se salvó aquella vez.

Cuando mole había despertado se encontró con un césped verde y puro reemplazando el suelo pedregoso, el cielo era azul y tenia un gran y colorido arco iris, por un momento pensó que quizá seria aquel lugar de mierda que los religiosos llamaban paraíso, pero entonces vio a todos los habitantes de south park y a los canadienses tomados de la mano y cantando estupideces sin sentido mirando a…hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Entonces no estaba muerto…de alguna manera continuaba vivo en south park, ¿¿pero por que demonios todos cantaban como posesos cuando hacia unos minutos se estaba desatando una guerra??

Su primera reacción fue que lo mas probable es que se tratara de una nueva arma biológica que volvía estúpidos e incoherentes a todos, cavó un túnel como alma que lleva el diablo y no se detuvo hasta asentirse fuera de peligro. Tan inexplicable como su resurrección, de alguna manera mole terminó en china.

Y así, después de pasar año y medio siendo torturado por chinos que intentaban sacarle información de una supuesta organización llamada "El frente de liberación americana"*

mole regresó a south park, donde Gregory le explico que Satán había resultado un marica pasivo con baja autoestima y que después de cargarse a Sadam Hussein que resultó ser su pareja activa, había restaurado todo tal cual estaba antes de la guerra, eso incluía volver a la vida a los muertos durante ella.

_-entonces mientras Satán me devuelve la vida es ese marica que tienen por dios el que me continua tirando mierda, ¡ese hijo de puta!_

_- puedes verlo de esa manera supongo -sonrió el rubio.- pero me alegra que continúes con vida_

Mole suspiró cansinamente al recordar a Gregory.

No conforme con joderlo de todas las maneras imaginables posibles, esa _maldita rata_ _que adoran los idiotas_ también lo había jodido en aspectos innecesarios, como su sexualidad.

Con 17 años de edad, no había nada que pusiera más a mole que la sonrisa casi felina de su compañero rubio. Se incorporó pero un dolor punzante en su costado derecho lo hizo detenerse al acto. Un dolor de cabeza lo invadió rápidamente, y se llevó una mano a ella al instante. En vez de sentir la mata de cabellos castaños y descuidados, sintió unas vendas blancas envolviéndole la mitad de la cabeza.

¿Pero que carajo había…?

_Ah, claro, un novato la cagó en la misión…de nuevo, mierda, a pesar de que había dicho que no volvería a trabajar con principiantes…nunca aprendo la lección_

Aunque el primer lugar ya no es necesario que sea mencionado, los perros guardianes ocupan el segundo lugar en su escala de odio, tanto así, que aun ahora, después de siete largos años mole aun se repetía así mismo:

_Si averiguo el nombre de ese chico de gorro verde…si es necesario le sacare a golpes la información de aquel hijo de puta que no apagó las alarmas, le meteré la maldita pala por ese culo gordo que tiene._

-¡ah! - una enfermera que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta dio un brinquito cuando lo vio despierto. Era la reacción natural de todas las personas que lo veían. Aunque solo es un adolescente, mole es sospechoso de un par de homicidios, otro par de robos, y colaboración en revueltas por lo que aunque nunca ha sido inculpado directamente, la gente prefiere alejarse de el. A Mole en realidad le daba lo mismo, pero suponía que lo que más alarmaba a la gente eran esos rumores de los homicidios, lo cual lo fastidiaba a niveles exorbitantes. No es que Mole no se haya visto involucrado en homicidios anteriormente, pero lo consideraba mas bien gajes del oficio, sucedía generalmente cuando trabajaba con algún grupo de principiantes o si la situación lo requería, pero ese solía ser el trabajo de alguien mas, usualmente de algún imbécil del sequito de Gregory, algún "profesional"; aunque mole sabe que en estos tiempos, cualquier mocoso con un arma blanca o de fuego que dé en el blanco 3 de 5 veces se hace llamar de esa forma.

Las cosas ya no son lo que solían ser, pero después de todo, cuando es Gregory el que lo solicita mole no puede negarse…

- este…b-buenas tardes joven Christophe, ¿co-como se siente? - la enfermera se había armado de valor y ahora atravesaba con cuidado la habitación.

Mole la fulminó con la mirada y la enfermera retrocedió un paso.

- ¿Cómo le parece? -dijo señalando con el dedo la venda en su cabeza.- ¿y bien? ¿Vino aquí solo para mirarme boquiabierta o se va hacer cargo de mis heridas?

La enfermera le hizo un chequeo superficial de dichas heridas, cuando mole gemía de dolor la chica se disculpaba enseguida, para el fastidio del castaño. Una vez terminó de cambiarle los vendajes prosiguió a retirarse muy nerviosa.

-Espere - la detuvo el moreno.- ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado desangrándose en el piso, solo.

La enfermera dudo en responder esa pregunta, cuando una mano se posó sobre los hombros de esta.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas - habló una voz familiar que paralizó al castaño por unos segundos. Mole se permitió repasar de soslayo el esbelto, pero bien trabajado cuerpo del recién llegado. Aun continuaba peinando hacia atrás los cabellos rubios que se deslizaban por su frente, dejando sus orbes grisáceos y su rostro perfecto completamente despejado, era lo más cercano a la definición "irresistible" que pudo encontrar jamás.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Gregory? -mole disipó sus pensamientos cuando notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las estimulantes imágenes.

- Yo me ocuparé de el ahora srita., -dijo el rubio a la petrificada enfermera, que solo asintió y corrió fuera de la habitación- también es un placer verte de nuevo mole.

- ¡Vete al carajo Gregory! ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de revelar mi paradero a novatos! - el castaño se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en busca de su fiel cajetilla de cigarros, pero se encontró con que en lugar de sus ropas llevaba una camisa y un pantalón blanco de hospital. En presencia de Gregory, Mole tendía a fumar más cigarros de los diarios, era su manera de calmar sus "ansias" y a la vez lo mantenía centrado, sin permitirse fantasear con el rubio.

- Ahh, ¿me estas diciendo que no puedes trabajar con un par de gente nueva en el negocio? -Gregory lo devolvió a la conversación anterior.

- maldición Gregory, no había visto un grupo tan estupido y desordenado desde aquellos mocosos en south park, la próxima vez recomiéndame a gente capaz, no a cualquier imbecil que te agrade.

Gregory se carcajeó abiertamente

- Déjame adivinar… ¿de nuevo te atacaron los perros guardianes? -Mole desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras registró la habitación con la mirada, mierda, no había rastro de sus ropas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, la próxima vez te recomendaré con gente más "capaz" -dijo el rubio en tono conciliador.

- ¿Qué sucedió con la misión?

- fuiste una buena distracción, así que atravesaron la zona sin ningún problema.

- ¿si ese es el caso, como terminé aquí?

Gregory sonrió una vez más

- No podía dejar a mi mano derecha desangrándose ¿cierto?

_Mano derecha…_

Mole frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, aun evadiendo su mirada. Cuando niños, Gregory solía insistirle mucho con sus nuevos planes, incluso cuando el rubio estudiaba en Yale, localizó a mole y no descansó hasta que lo hizo viajar hasta Connecticut. No es que le desagradara trabajar al lado de Gregory, al contrario, sus misiones resultaban siempre un reto para mole, incluso lo ayudó en algunas que parecían imposibles pero aun con todos esos años conociendo al rubio frente a el, los pensamientos tras esa mirada gris, eran a veces un enigma.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? hablar como si fuéramos viejos amigos, somos simples camaradas, nada mas, Gregory -habló el castaño finalmente.

- viejos amigos, camaradas, mano derecha, todo eso es lo mismo para mi, al fin de cuentas no importa donde estés, siempre se donde encontrarte.

Aquello era lo que mas inquietaba a mole, se había metido en los confines del mundo cuando un grupo político que Gregory y el derrocaron comenzó a buscarlo, y aun así, el rubio lo halló rápidamente. En las misiones, a veces bastaba con que se dieran un par de miradas y parecían leer la mente del otro. A mole lo inquietaba, y a la vez, de alguna manera, le complacía.

- Buscarme, hacerte cargo de mi cuando nadie mas quiere hacerlo… ¿Qué ganas tu haciendo eso, Gregory?

La mirada del aludido se tornó mas seria, con una sonrisa en su rostro que mole interpretó como _"¿aun no puedo engañarte, cierto?"_

- Christophe, eres el mejor en tu campo, no te dejaré morir por alguna estupidez, como harías seguramente si hiciera lo contrario.

-¿Qué hay de la policía? uno de esos malditos cerdos me atravesó una bala en el tobillo, no veo ninguna patrulla fuera, ni tampoco estoy encadenado o algo, ¿Cómo carajo no estoy en la mira de ninguno?

- ya me encargué de eso - admitió Gregory en tono displicente, siendo una persona tan influyente, podía disponer de los mejores abogados del mundo, incluso contaba con varios contactos entre los altos mandos de la policía estatal.

_El problema con Gregory es que siempre defiende sus ideales o lucha por esos derechos tan maricas que mas bien se han vuelto mitos, y por eso termina involucrado en guerras, revueltas, levantamientos y en putadas de ese calibre -_pensaba mole- _por si no fuera poco es mi camarada, por eso ahora la gente procura no relacionarse con el._

- puedo encargarme solo

-¿enserio? ¿Que harás, meterte a un hoyo y cavar hasta china una vez mas? -mole estuvo apunto de replicar, pero Gregory levanto una mano, en un gesto cortes por pedir la palabra- mole, cada estrategia que hago esta basada en ti, eres mi pieza clave, te necesito Christophe. Y mientras te necesite, te mantendré a salvo de todo. Eso claro mientras continúes siendo el mejor, y yo siga requiriendo de tus servicios.

Mole chasqueó con la lengua y en tono superior concedió

- puedes estar tranquilo, no hay nadie mejor que yo planeando escapes y creando pasajes, e incluso si existiera alguien mejor, me cargaría al hijoputa al instante

Gregory se carcajeó una vez mas, parecía más animado que de costumbre, mientras mole comenzaba a desesperarse y a sentirse inquieto, usualmente el síndrome de abstinencia no se presentaban con tanta rapidez…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en cama?

- alrededor de 5 días

-¡¿cinco…?! ¡Mierda!

Si se lo proponía, Christophe podía aguantar un día normal sin fumar un solo cigarro, si una misión lo ameritaba, podría contenerse como máximo dos días. Si permitía que pasaran más de 48 horas el síndrome de abstinencia comenzaba a hacer estragos con su persona y su cerebro.

Una vez cuando niños, mientras vivían en Europa, Gregory lo obligó a dejar el tabaco, argumentando que no solo dañaba su persona, si no también que tendría repercusiones a futuro y podría reducir su desempeño, puso a 3 de los niños más intimidantes de la ciudad a vigilarlo durante tres días. El primer día mole apenas se vio afectado por la falta de nicotina, al segundo su conducta y acciones se volvieron menos racionales y accedía más fácil a las provocaciones. De esa forma, el atardecer del tercer día mole cometió su primer, segundo y tercer asesinato…adrede.

-¿en donde mierda esta mi ropa? -mole intentó incorporarse haciendo caso omiso al dolor punzante que intentó frenarlo. Gregory lo veía bastante divertido.

-¿sucede algo Christophe?

-¿en donde están mis cosas?

- pasas mas tiempo en el hospital que fuera de el, deberías saber ya que es bastante común que guarden la ropa de los pacientes en otro lado. Sobre todo si se trata de la tuya, uno nunca sabe que cosas puede cargar consigo alguien tan sospechoso como lo eres tu mole.

- ¡maldición! y no me darán de alta dentro de un tiempo…- en la mente del castaño comenzaron a formularse planes de escapes, la estructura de aquel hospital no debía diferir demasiado de los otros- y esos bastardos se llevaron mi pala consigo…quizá si utilizo algunas de las ventilaciones del lugar…

Gregory volvió a soltar una risotada, el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada. Mole jamás había pasado cinco días sin llevarse un cigarro a la boca, si podía hacer una masacre en tres días para conseguir su preciada nicotina no tenia idea de que podría ocurrir después de cinco.

El rubio suspiró y comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su camisa naranja.

-¿buscabas esto? -Gregory alzó su mano y mostró el tan anhelado cigarro que mole tanto necesitaba, los ojos esmeraldas del moreno brillaban como si estuvieran contemplando el mismísimo grial.- sabia que seria lo primero que pedirías al despertar

Su primer impulso fue lanzarse sobre Gregory para arrebatarle el cigarro pero el contrario lo evadió con facilidad.

-Dámelo - El tono que utilizó era de orden.

- Te falta autocontrol, Christophe

- Gregory, dame el cigarro…

El rubio pareció pensárselo, ver a su camarada en ese estado le resultaba siempre un regocijo.

- De acuerdo, solo pídelo de la forma adecuada y…

- ¡y una mierda, dame el puto cigarro o por el jodido marica que es tu dios te reviento a golpes!

- El lenguaje Chris, el lenguaje.

Ignorando las heridas que amenazaban con abrirse, el moreno se lanzó sobre el rubio.

Quien haciendo gala de sus reflejos y su fuerza dominó al castaño. Gregory pudo apreciar entonces los pros y contras que la abstinencia generaba en Christophe: al encontrar lo que su cuerpo le pedía, reaccionaba primitivamente y su fuerza aumentaba considerablemente, por otro lado sus reflejos disminuían y se volvía mas imprudente y menos calculador que de costumbre. Mole por otro lado forcejeaba con el rubio sin reparar demasiado en los movimientos del contrario, solo podía ver la sonrisa perversa dibujada en aquel rostro perfecto. Odiaba esa sonrisa. Lo molestaba al punto que deseaba borrarla a golpes hasta destrozarle la boca, la odiaba por que podía enfurecerlo y excitarlo a la vez, dos sentimientos que lo obligan hacer estupideces constantemente.

Forcejeando, Mole se percató que Gregory procuraba no lastimarlo ni presionarlo demasiado, lo cual hizo enfurecer aun más al castaño. Aunque su puño derecho estaba vendado, mole colocó en el la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir y lanzó un derechazo directo al rostro de Gregory. El rubio atrapó el golpe al aire, y en un ágil movimiento hizo girar el cuerpo del moreno sobre si mismo presionando su propio brazo con la espalda. Mole gimió de dolor cuando Gregory cerró su puño con fuerza sobre los vendajes.

- A pesar de todos estos años, continuas cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez -suspiró con dramatismo el rubio. Mole forcejeó para librarse del agarre pero Gregory lo arrojó sobre la cama del hospital y lo presionó de cara contra esta. Acto seguido, Mole sintió la cama moverse y después sintió al contrario dejarse caer sobre sus caderas. Más específicamente, sobre su trasero.

-¡bastardo ¿por quien coño me tomas para sentarte sobre mi?! ¡Voy a matarte!

- vamos, te creí lo de eliminar a la competencia del mapa, pero tu no eres un asesino Chris.

- ¡tampoco me llames _Chris_ con un carajo!

Gregory se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del moreno recargando su peso sobre el puño vendado de Christophe quien no pudo reprimir un chillido de dolor.

- Cuando tu rostro esta lleno de dolor o sufrimiento, te ves bastante apetecible Chris.- le susurró con voz profunda al oído.

Christophe agradeció que estuviera de cara a la cama para ocultar su sonrojo y se limitó a mirarlo de soslayo con los ojos en blanco, su relación con Gregory se había vuelto bastante interesante con los años -quizá demasiado para su gusto.- no era la primera vez que el rubio sometía a mole de aquella manera tan comprometedora, tampoco era una sorpresa encontrarse con una profunda mirada lujuriosa repasando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras le susurraba cumplidos con un tono un tanto amenazador. Gregory se recargó una vez mas sobre el puño de mole para incorporarse de nueva cuenta haciendo a mole tratar de contener el dolor, pero antes de retirarse pudo sentir al contrario empujar sus caderas levemente contra su trasero, convirtiendo así el chillido en un gemido involuntario.

Contrario a lo que el castaño pensó, Gregory permaneció sentado sobre él como si de verdad se tratase de un jodido mueble. Después de unos momentos de silencio un _clic_ repetitivo invadió la habitación. Mole ladeó la cabeza pero el mayor lo presionó más contra la cama. En cuestión de segundos un olor familiar se coló por sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante el olor. A riesgo de hacerse una fractura cervical mole volvió el rostro hacia Gregory. El bastardo había encendido el cigarro.

-¡Hijo de puta! -Christophe se removió con más fuerza que antes mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a centrarse en obtener solo y únicamente el tabaco. Justo como aquella vez cuando niños, sintió la ira recorrer sus venas y también cómo comenzaba a desconocer el rostro de Gregory.

De súbito el moreno, se removió con tal fuerza que hizo al chico sobre el tambalearse y consiguió que su cuerpo lo encarase. El mayor se recuperó de su impresión y dejándose el cigarro entre sus labios tomó las dos manos de mole entre las suyas.

_Increíble, pero se ve mas desquiciado que de costumbre- _pensó el rubio entre sorprendido y divertido. De verdad iba a matarlo.

- ¡¡Te lo advierto, Dame el puto cigarro!!

En respuesta, el rubio dio una larga calada, se agachó sobre el moreno a la altura de sus labios y exhaló el humo en su rostro.

- Suplícame

Intentando librarse del agarre, Christophe se removía incansablemente, obligando a Gregory a detenerlo con ambas manos, el castaño forcejeó contra la presión de las manos contrarias, pero termino por solo desarreglarse la camisa blanca y levantando sus caderas en un intento por tumbar al rubio

-Chris, no me importa que esto sea un hospital ni tampoco me va a importar quien entre por esa maldita puerta, si continuas removiéndote _así_, tendrás que hacerte cargo de las _consecuencias, _no tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulta verte así de sumiso y no poder tomar ventaja de ello.

El aludido hizo caso omiso al rubio y continuó con la mirada fija sobre el tabaco.

-suficiente -Gregory soltó una mano de mole y le presionó ambas con una de el. Con la fuerza suficiente Christophe se libraría del agarre.

Gregory esbozó otra de sus sonrisas perversas y acarició el miembro de su camarada por encima de sus pantalones. Mole abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el roce y por un momento desvió su mirada del cigarro a los ojos de Gregory, sus ojos grisáceos se habían oscurecido aun más y su mirada era claramente de deseo.

-¡¿Pero que ca-?!

Los labios de Gregory se posaron sobre los suyos antes de terminar la oración. Mole se quedó petrificado, intentando hilar una explicación lógica para lo que sucedía en la maraña que eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

El rubio, exasperado, renovó las caricias en el miembro de Christophe, haciéndolo gemir de placer, el rubio tomó ventaja y coló su lengua dentro de la boca del contrario.

Las caricias de Gregory lo estaban enloqueciendo de manera completamente distinta a la situación pasada.

Se posesionó del cuello de mole besando el contorno y mordiéndolo con rudeza. Deleitándose con los gemidos que Mole trataba de contener, convirtiéndolos en sonidos profundos y ahogados.

_Maldición… _Gregory sintió el calor del cigarro acercándose peligrosamente al espacio entre el dedo índice y anular que lo sostenían. Se disponía arrojarlo lejos pero el castaño reaccionó.

-…dámelo…-dijo entre jadeos.

Gregory sonrió una vez más y se agachó a la altura de sus labios.

El rubio acercó el cigarro a mole.

-no - Gregory hundió el pie del cigarro sobre la clavícula expuesta de mole, quemándola al acto. Mole chilló de dolor y el rubio besó la piel dañada.

- Aght, hijo de puta…voy a matarte

-tendrás que esperar un poco mas - Gregory presiono su miembro contra el de mole simulando una penetración.

- maldita sea…para…

Las manos del rubio exploraron el pecho del contrario colando una debajo de la camisa desarreglada, acariciando en el trayecto las cicatrices que se marcaban en el torso de mole, mientras continuaba apremiándolo con el movimiento de caderas.

Mole se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza, el movimiento de Gregory lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se sentía bien, muy bien, pero no era suficiente. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la tentación de pedir mas, no podía darle el gusto al rubio incluso si el mismo había fantaseado con aquello durante muchas noches en soledad. Gregory se limitaba a verlo con una mirada retadora, expectante a la derrota de mole.

Por lo que el castaño opto por contribuir al movimiento del contrario y alzo sus caderas, sincronizando sus embestidas, sintió la calida lengua del contrario trazar círculos sobre sus pezones ahora erectos y como volvía a besar las cicatrices alrededor de su pecho.

Mole rodeó con su pierna derecha la cadera de Gregory y lo empujó contra la suya, el rubio no pudo contener un ronco suspiro.

Retomando las embestidas, Christophe podía sentir ahora cada eslabón de la bragueta de su compañero, anhelando sentir el miembro contrario sin mas ropas de por medio.

- mierda…-estaba cerca, iba a correrse. Gregory se posesiono de su boca una vez más y ahogo el gemido del moreno mientras este se corría.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, el castaño vio al rubio levantarse y acomodar sus ropas

_¿Qué dem…? ¡¿Eso es todo?! _- ah, Gregory…tú…

- estoy bien, a mi me basta con mirar. - mole lo miró boquiabierto sin darle crédito a sus oídos.- A ti por otra parte te hace falta disciplina. Honestamente, Christophe, no pensé que cederías tan rápido.

- ¡cierra la maldita boca! -sonrojado, mole se incorporó sobre la cama y desvió la mirada, no estaba molesto, estaba furioso. - ¡creí que cuando empezabas algo lo terminabas!

-ooh, pero si fuiste tu el que ya terminó-mole sintió su cara arder aun mas en vergüenza.- además, si me dejas las cosas tan fácil no lo haré como es debido. Practica tu autocontrol mole, necesitas mucho de eso.

-¡bastardo voy a…!

- eemm…disculpen…- una vocecita los llamó afuera de la habitación. Se trataba de la enfermera de hace un rato. Estaba sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno a los ojos.

…_definitivamente nos escuchó…_- cayó en la cuenta mole, muy a su pesar.

- Ah…j-joven Christophe, el medico lo examinará una vez mas para determinar cuando podrá ser dado de alta, así que…por favor…

- De cualquier forma, ya me retiraba. - habló el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces para que mierda viniste?

- solo me aseguraba de que mi mano derecha viviría hasta la próxima misión.

-¡que te den!

- no se si lo notaste, pero yo prefiero ser el que…

-¡cierra la puta boca!

-y-yo…iré a decirle al medico que esta listo entonces -la enfermera corrió fuera de la habitación trastabillando en el proceso.

- No te preocupes, te visitaré en otra ocasión, cuando sea el momento.

Mole no necesitó que Gregory entrara en detalles para adivinar que de nuevo planeaba algo, probablemente en contra del gobierno nuevamente.

- Quizá la próxima vez no seas capaz de encontrarme

- oh, te encontrare. Eso no lo dudes, mi estimado Christophe. - mole vio en silencio como el rubio se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás nuevamente y se arreglaba su traje naranja. Seguro se encontraría con algunos de los idiotas de su sequito personal.- Fue un todo un _placer_ volver a verte Chris -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

- ya, vete al diablo

Gregory soltó una risotada y se detuvo en la puerta.

- ah, por cierto. Durante el tiempo que estuviste dormido mande a hacer algo especialmente para ti. Un obsequio de tu camarada para que te recuperes mas rápido, lo guardé esta en el bolsillo de ese pantalón blanco, que por cierto, te queda muy bien, se que te encantará.- Gregory atravesó el umbral y su voz resonó en los pasillos- ¡no me des las gracias!

Mole metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo brillante, lo extendió frente a él y abrió la boca con los ojos desorbitados

-¡¡¿un…un rosario?!! ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!

Alzó el rosario y lo arrojó con ira hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. Lo que vio lo dejó aun más perplejo.

En una esquina, sobre una silla estratégicamente colocada detrás de las cortinas de la ventana estaban sus pertenencias, y por el bolsillo de su pantalón podía asomarse la cajetilla que minutos antes buscaba con desesperación. Su mirada se iluminó de nuevo. Debía sobrarle por lo menos un cigarro de la misión anterior.

Olvidándose del rubio por unos momentos se acercó ansioso hasta sus pantalones y abrió la cajetilla…estaba vacía…

Entonces el resultado del análisis de la información acumulada lo bombardeó de súbito:

Gregory era un excelente estratega…

No fumaba…

Había admitido haberlo visitado días antes de despertar…

Lo distrajo de registrar la habitación…

Y cargaba con el un cigarro en su bolsillo…

Christophe se levantó de un salto ignorando el dolor alrededor de su cuerpo, tomó su pala y salió a toda velocidad de su habitación dispuesto a perseguir por todo el hospital a Gregory, su venganza contra el culo gordo de south park se vería levemente modificada, la pala definitivamente terminaría en el trasero de alguien mas ese día.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

¿Qué puedo decir? Faltaba un fanfic de GxM en la seccion.

*Ah…The American Liberation Front es la organización que creó cartman con ayuda de butters en el capitulo "the china problem" (temporada 12 capitulo 8)


End file.
